


Your Secrets (Not) Out

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's so, so close to coming in his pants when he hears a distant opening noise and then, "Patrick, honey? I'm home!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secrets (Not) Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing that I started writing forever ago and just finished.

Pete's so, so close to coming in his pants when he hears a distant opening noise and then, "Patrick, honey? I'm home!" 

Patrick freezes on top of him, mouth stilling. His cock, hard and hot against Pete's thigh, softens almost immediately. Worst timing ever. He pulls away from Pete's jaw with an obscene pop, eyes wide and frantic. "Shit, she's home!" Patrick searches for his shirt, grabbing it and throwing it on, looking distressed. Pete finds his own shirt and pulls it on, searching for a place to hide. 

"My closet!" Patrick whispers and Pete nods. He presses a final kiss to Patrick's lips and crawls off the bed and into the closet, closing the door behind him. It's small and cramped, but it smells like Patrick, so it's not that bad. Pete looks down at his wilting erection and sighs. Seriously, worst timing ever. This wouldn't happen if they told his mom about their relationship. Pete fully knows why they haven't. Pete's five years older and has some serious issues. Patrick's barely out of high school and is the perfect boy. Plus, Pete has tattoos and he kind of knows that tattoos don't go over well with parents. 

He hears Patrick moving around and then the door opening, footsteps leading away from his room. "Hey, mom." He hears Patrick say faintly.

Patrick's gone for a while and Pete feels his skin begin to prickle and he groans, low and long. What if Patrick never comes back and leaves him to rot? It's a silly thought, Pete knows, but it's cold and lonely in the closet and Pete missed the warmth and weight of Patrick.

Eventually he hears footsteps again and a door opening. "Pete?" Patrick whispers. Pete makes a soft noise again, sad and lonely. Hearing Patrick's voice isn't enough, he wants to wrap Patrick in his arms and spoon against him, bury his face in his neck and breathe in his scent. Man, Pete knows he's clingy, but he can't help it. "She'll leave in an hour to go grocery shopping, okay?" 

"Okay." Pete says back softly. He twists and finds a red hoodie, his own. He had lent it to Patrick months ago, when they first started dating. Pete remembers how the hoodie, too bit on him, looked. It made him smaller, if possible, made him Pete's. He lifts it and brings it to him. It smells like vanilla and strawberry, like Patrick.

Pete doesn't know how much time passes before a door shuts faintly and light is flooding the closet. He looks up and blinks confusedly, still clutching the hoodie. "She's gone." Patrick says and sinks down next to Pete, kissing him. "I don't know for how long, though." He says sadly. 

Pete noses his cheek and moves lower to kiss his neck. Patrick kisses his hair and then pushes him away, heading to the bed. "Ugh, I'm not in the mood anymore. Sorry." Patrick apologizes, curling up on his bed. Pete follows and pouts, but climbs on and cuddles up against his boyfriend. "Let's just cuddle. Much more fun."

The older snorts, but hastily says, "Yeah, yeah, cuddling is awesome!" When Patrick glares at him. He wraps an arm around the younger and squeezes, tangling their legs together. "Besides, we have all the time in the world."

Patrick turns to look at him, eyes starry. "Yeah." He breathes, looking totally infatuated. It's a great look for him and judging by Patrick' soft kiss, he has the same look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on what you thought are super appreciated!


End file.
